James Dursley Universe Mage
by Riddean Rize
Summary: Harry Potter going to a secret Mage school hidden beneath Hogwarts itself. James will hunt down and destroy The Dark Mage who killed his friends and is sucking the magic from allies. Dumbledore will be no help. Mages take sides. A war that can tear apart the Mage, wizard, and muggle world. Will James make the right choice in the end? Dont own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

[Ch. 1 Dursley Magic]

Chapter 1 The Dursleys

In the Dursleys household you would only think a family of three lived there. If you thought that, then you would be wrong. There was Mrs. Dursley Mr. Dursley, Dudley Dursley, and one other boy named Harry Potter. Dudley was spoiled. Harry a servant. As of now these two 7 year olds have no idea of the change that would come upon them one day. A change that no one ever expected. But with magic you never know what to suspect.

Our story starts with the boys both 9 years old, on a bright summer day.

"Hey Freak! Do you know what I'm getting for my birthday?" Dudleys smug grin really annoyed the young boy named Harry.

"What do you want Dudley?"

If even possible Dudleys grin got even bigger, "I'm getting a new game station, what are you getting for YOUR birthday?" Dudley walked away laughing. In Harry's opinion Dudley has always been spoiled and rude, but then Dudley discovered at school that he was bigger than everyone else he became a big bully. Just like his father Harry's Uncle Vernon. Harry decided to go into his "room". Why the air quotes? Well his room is the cupboard under the stairs. What a greeeat living environment for a kid to live in and grow up in. Harry's parents were drunks who died in a car crash when he was a baby, that was how he got his scar.

"BOY!" Great what does Uncle Vernon want now? Harry's uncle had to be one of the worst people there is. This whole family were despicable towards Harry. Though sometimes his Aunt Petunia's eyes soften when she stares into his eyes for a bit before that harden again. At least she told him his name otherwise he would have thought it was Freak or Boy. Harry went downstairs and into the living room.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?"

Vernons piggy eyes glared at Harry as he yelled at him for telling the nurse he was hungry. "You ungrateful brat. You eat the food we so kindly give you but no that's not enough for the Freak is it! He has to get more food than everyone else. Dudley waited till lunch to get his food! He needs food more than you do Freak!" When Vernon was done yelling at Harry he was sent back upstairs to finish cleaning the bathroom. Why am I stuck in a place like this? Why can't I live a happy life? Why? Harry sat down on the closed toilet and tried to keep his whirling emotions in check.

A year later:

The letters just kept on coming they wouldn't stop. Harry jumped up and grabbed two so at least he'll have a backup. Harry ran into his room he was recently given and locked the door. He looked at the two letters and gasped in shock. One read: To Mr. H Potter. And the other letter read: To Mr. D. Dursley. Harry fainted right when Vernon burst into the room, Harry had read his letter. What Vernon couldn't understand is why he read both of them. Curiosity taking over his one track mind, Vernon read both letters. His face went purple. His own blood was a... Was a... FREAK!

Vernon left the house that night. Both Harry and Dudley heard him yelling at Petunia that he will not stand living in a house full of freaks. Also that he will find a wife that would give him a child that would not be a freak. That night was the hardest night in Dudleys life so far.

In the morning when Harry went to go make breakfast he found his aunt already making it.

"Boy. We'll send a yes reply for both you and Dudley. The two of you will be going to Hogwarts." It was then that Aunt Petunia told him about the truth of his parents. It was clear she wouldn't see Harry as a son anytime soon or maybe ever. But it may have been a start.

Professor McGonagol was the one who received the reply so she decided to go get the two and bring them to Diagon Alley. So she used the floo powder to The Leaky Cauldron, then apps rated from there.

If Dumbledore was not so full of himself and thinking the Dursleys would not reply (this would lead Dumbledore to send Hagrid, one of the people most loyal to him, to pick up Harry at a later date so as to keep Harry from being in the magical world for a long time before school. The less he knew the better.) but if he payed attention then he would have made sure all Dursley mail came to him.

Harry and Dudley gaped at the seemingly strict woman in front of them.

"Good morning boys. We shall be off to start your school shopping so you know what to do next year."

Harry jumped up off the couch in excitement while Dudley slumped off a bit grumpy. Aunt Petunia followed behind the three.

Harry was quiet, he was never used to being noticed and he did not like it. People kept on staring at them. Dudley looked over and saw Harry's uncomfortable expression and he then yelled out to them, "Mind your own business!"

Harry's eyes widened before he whispered,"thanks."

Dudley just mumbled a whatever before slouching off a bit forward. It was all a rush finding out Harry was famous and rich. Lily even left Dudley a vault just in case he ever showed any magical trait. Professor McGonagol had left them saying that they now knew what to do and that she needed to pick up a girl named Hermione next. So she left them in the care of Mrs. Dursley. Harry bought second hand things to save money for all except books, he bought tons of books. He learned how to read at an early age and books were able to take him away from this world and to another. And he loved learning new things.

"All we need now is a wand." Harry told the other two while looking over his school supplies list.

Dudley who now seemed to be starting to enjoy himself exclaimed, "A wand!"

Harry spotted a wand shop named Ollivanders. "Okay let's go."

"Wait B... Harry I re beer meeting Ollivander when Lily was getting her wand. He freaks me out, let's find another place to get a wand." Harry nodded to his Aunt before the three of them set off and finding a new wand shop that created custom wands. That entered the shop and were met with the sight of a tall thin man with long black hair and pale skin. His eyes showed that he was blind. "What can I do for you three today?" The mans voice was kind enough but Harry was curious.

"How can you see us?your blind aren't you?"

The man had a nice laugh, kind of merry like. He wiped an invisible tear from his eye before replying, "There are tons of branches of magic. There is a Wizards magic which everyone learns. Then there is Mage magic which Denys reality if your good enough. Mage magic deals with one main power for example, fire, shadow, energy, time, and millions more. I can read your auras because of my Mage ability of the Soul. My wands will help you find your one Mage ability. Mage magic is incredibly difficult though. Now enough about that, Harry come over and pick out your wood. Everything can be up to two things."

Harry walked up to the table and felt each wood and picking two. A pure white and pure Black. Then for the core only one called for him a black tail hair of something.

Mr. Potter you walk the path of twilight, your Mage ability would be of the cosmos. The core is a threstal tail hair, light creatures considered dark. Hmm good at dark magic and light magic exceptional at charms."

Next it was Dudleys turn. He picked one wood that seemed to be twitching, and two cores.

"Interesting, the wood of the whomping willow. This wand will always protect you even when you don't realize it. The cores are a mermaid hair and a earth dragons heart string. Did you know there hasn't been a pure earth dragon sighting for decades now? Your Mage path would be earth or water. A great wand for defense and healing."

The three people left the shop a bit later. Both boys marveling their own wands. Harry loved how he was able to watch the Wanamaker actually craft the wands.

Harry walked into a girl, who fell down on the ground. Harry stuttered an apology,"I'm sso sssorrryyy. I-I didn't mean to."

The girl was rubbing her bum before she looked and scowled at Harry, "You idiot! I could have seriously been hurt! BLA-"

Harry was not listening. The girl in front of him had long blonde hair, a clear almost pale skin tone, and big eyes. The eye color was a bit weird it was a greyish green with tints of chocolate brown. Her eyes were mesmerizing in Harry's opinion. Her chest was a bit flat, but hey they're only 11. Even though she was yelling at him Harry kind of felt it endearing.

"Are you even listening to me!"

"Sorry? I'm Harry what's your name?"

The girls angry expression dropped, "My name is Louise. Louise Hersey. And just so you know I have a massive temper so don't piss me off!"

"Okay" Harry squeaked before he let out a smile. This was the first time he talked to a girl his own age. He felt proud of himself. The girl was about to leave but Harry did not want her to go yet so he decided to start a conversation with her, "Are you going to Hogwarts Louise?"

"Yes. I take it you are too."

"Yep, I wonder what house we'll be in? So I'll see you at Hogwarts right?" Harry felt insecure. What if this girl didn't like him.

Harry didn't need to worry as she smiled and said she would see him later.

Harry walked up to Aunt Petunia, he remembered the reaction the wizard world reacted to the name Harry Potter. And to be honest Harry wasn't ready for that. After years of trying not to be noticed and then all of the sudden all eyes were upon him was unnerving. Luckily his aunt agreed to his terms.

So now James Lily Dursley walked down the street wearing contacts that tinted his emerald green eyes with a bit of blue. That was not the only change Harry now had his hair dyed brown. People may find it weird his middle name is a girls name but he wanted to respect his mother too not just his father. He wanted to make them both proud. Petunia taught Harry how to cover up his scar with makeup so people wouldn't know it was there.

James walked down the street looking for something to do. Aunt petunia decided to get a room in the Leaky Cauldron until they left for school. The house on Private Drive held bad memories for her, so while they are at school she would go house hunting.

James walked into his favorite shop Florish and Blotts (Dudleys favorites were the Quidditch shop and the treat shop) It was Quidditch that James was thinking about, not because he wanted to play it super badly, but Dudley did and he had been trying to shape up so he could one day make the team at Hogwarts. The owner called out cheerfully,"Morning James. How are you today?"

"Good, thanks. I'm just wondering if you have any books about Cosmo Mages."

"Hmm. I think I do have one in the back, but I warn you its advance magic. Most people just ignore Mage magic not willing to push as hard to reach there own Mage power. I'll be right back." Henry went into the back and reappeared with a thick book, a bit dusty too, with the title reading The Power Of The Cosmos.

"Thanks Mr. Blott. How much?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Henry now?"

"This would be the 23rd time." Harry replied with a grin.

"You cheeky bastard." Henry said good naturely. "Anyways the book is free for you. You deserve it with all the help you have given me, also being my number one customer. Besides like I said barely anyone cares to try Mage magic nowadays. Even Dumbledore doesn't. In fact Mage magic is an almost forgotten art."

The two said their goodbyes to each since the next day Harry and Dudley would be off heading towards Hogwarts. That night both Harry and Dudley couldn't sleep. Dudley was so excited he even talked to Harry as if they were old friends meeting once again.

Finally the morning came with the sun shining bright and the town lazing about unaware of the chaos happening in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where's my toothbrush!"

"I can't find my parchment!"

"You two were awake all night and did not pack!"

"Have you seen my robes!"

And on the chaos went until they were finally ready and able to leave. Luckily Mrs. Or now Ms. Dursley knew where the platform was, so they were easily able to get on the train on time.

Molly Weasley kept on going back and forth. Towards and away from the platform and every time she went near the platform she would say,"Packed with muggles...Where is platform 9 3/4 again?" And then she was supposed to meet Harry Potter as Dumbledore instructed her to. She couldn't find him anywhere! And worse all her children missed the train so Ron would not be able to befriend Harry like he was told to. If they didn't do as Dumbledore said then he would stop paying them!

Harry and Dudley sat in the same compartment both having a better relationship now. The two were ready for the magic to begin.


	2. Chapter 2 The School

[Ch. 2 ]

Ch. 2

Harry or now James sat with Dudley in their compartment on the train. The two of them at ease. James was now friends with Dudley, but he was still not completely over all of the bullying Dudley used to do to him. James stared outside at muggle London passing by as the train left the station.

"Hey Dudley?"

"Yeah James?"

"What do you think Hogwarts will be like?"

"I don't know." With that Dudley settled back down and read his book about Quidditch tactics. James went back to staring out the window. He was wondering what would happen during his days at Hogwarts. A bit later a kid walked into the room, "Hey my names Julian. Julian Cordova. Is it okay if I sit in here with you two?"

Dudley and James nodded so Julian sat down beside James.

Julian glanced at the book on James lap.

"Oh your a Mage too? I'm a shadow Mage apparently my whole family has been shadow, soul, death, or void mages."

This peeked James interest, "So your from an all wizard family?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

Dudley looked up and answered this time. "I'm muggle born and James is a half blood also my cousin."

"That's cool." Julian picked out a book that read: The shadow Arts. James looked at Julians wand. This Julian noticed and he decided to tell James what it was. "The wood is a frozen Devils snare and the cores are a threstal tail hair and a dementors cloak strip." James nodded and was about to say something else when the compartment door opened yet again.

A girl with long blue pony tails and ocen blue eyes walked in. James looked over at Julian who had become red. The girl looked over at Julian too, "Hey Julian. How's it going?"

"G-good Nymph." Julian looked really uncomfortable and blushed bright red when she sat next to him. His eyes kept darting to their touching knees. Nymph looked over at James and Dudley.

"Hey, my names Nymph. Who are you two?"

"Dudley."

"James. How do you know Julian?"

"Oh his families castle and property is beside my family's manor. We take lessons together. He's a shadow Mage and I'm an water Mage. We each have a familiar. All mages do."

"Oh? What's your familiar?"

"Mine is a storm dragon. And Julians is a Threstal. Both are just babies right now."

James was impressed. If mages all had familiars then James would get one too. The question is how to get one. James looked over beside him and let out a soft chuckle as Julian was visibly shaking while Nymph was leaning against him. Nymph did look tired he noticed and soon she fell asleep against Julian leaving him to wonder what to do now. In the end he decided to start up a conversation.

"James, what house do you think you'll be in? And you Dudley?"

James was the first to answer while Dudley was thinking. "Ravenclaw. I just can't get enough of learning new things."

Next Dudley answered, "Gryffindor, it's the only house I fit in the most. I'm not cunning, nor the brightest. I'm not exactly kind, loyal, or hard working. But I do things other people would be scared of doing. What house would you be in?"

"I honestly don't know what. My father expects me to be in Slytherinn like him, but I just don't know if I will. In the wizard in world pureblood children are the faces of the family in the school setting. So wherever I go effects my family name."

James and Dudley were shocked. James thought to himself, 'That may be why every pureblood child of old families mostly want to be in Slytherinn because their families have been in it.' The lunch trolley came and the four were treated to some food. Julian rapped up some food for when Nymph woke up later.

Dudley started a conversation of Quidditch with Julian. It turned out Julian had his own pitch and his family owned a team named the War Wolves. Dudley preferred the beater position, while Julian preferred the Chaser position. "You two can visit in the summer and play on the pitch if you want."

"That would be great!" Dudley was excited at this prospect of playing Quidditch in the summer time.

James was in the middle, it did seem enjoyable to spend the summer at a friends house. So that part was cool, but Quidditch was something James was unsure about.

Julian glanced at Nymph who was cuddled up against him. She was his childhood friend, his only friend. Julians father never let him be around other children. Nymph discovered Julians existance by mere accident. Since then they were best friends. People do look down on her if they knew the truth. She was a certain type of half blood. Her father was a wizard and mother was an angel. So she can make white wings appear on her back when she wanted. Julian used his shadow magic to create a black purple version of angel wings to fly with her at times. Then they started to grow up and Julian started to notice that she was a girl. Before that he considered her just Nymph not male or female. Now whenever she was near him he got easily embarrassed.

Soon the train was nearing Hogsmead so The boys went out of the room to change while the now awake Nymph changed in the compartment.

The four went out of the train and met down by the boats where they were then taken across the lake and into Hogwarts. The quartet walked together down the way to the front of the room where they were to be sorted into their Hogwarts house.

A few names were called up before "Cordova, Julian!"

Julian stood tall and walked up looking calm and collected. Nobody except maybe Nymph would know he was a bundle of nerves.

Julian sat down on the chair and the hat was placed on his head which went down over his eyes. A voice then appeared in Julians head.

"Well what do we have here? You are expected to be sorted into slytherinn like your father. But you don't know where you should or even want to go right now. So where to put you?"

"Can you just put me in Slytherinn please?" Julian pleaded. He did not want to disappoint his father at all.

"I'm sorry but you would not do well in Slytherinn I can tell you that much. But there is a secret house where a secret part of the school is. Everyone sorted in the house I'm talking about go to the same but different school. It is a castle that sunk underground and Hogwarts was built on top of it. It's based off Mage abilities and that is what each house of that school has. So as soon as I say your house you will disappear into this other school- MAGE OF SHADOW!"

The last part yelled out aloud and Julian disappeared from sight. The memories altered from everyone but the unsorted first years.

Dudley was sorted into Mage of Earth, James was sorted into Mage of Universe, Nymph was sorted into Mage of Water, and a girl named Louise was sorted into Mage of Void.

James looked around the hall he was in. The roof was similar to Hogwarts great hall, but this one showed the night sky with each Galaxy and constellation showing. The robe colors of each student varied. At one table was a blackish red: Mage of Blood. Another table a flickering yellow and orange: Mage of Fire. Then there was a Aqua green moving like water: Mage of Water. Never ending black and purple: Mage of Shadow. Brown:Mage of Earth. Light blue: Mage of Air. Dark mist like grey: Mage of Void. An electric blue which lightning seemed to leap off of: Mage of Energy. A white shining bright: Mage of Soul. And James table robes were like the universe was the material with an occasional shooting star flitting across.

"Wow." James whispered amazed. This was not Hogwarts this was a different place all together. A new school hidden from existance.

A bit later a man wearing universe Mage robes stood up, "Good day to all new comers to this brilliant school. Each house has their own specific class so to learn their own abilities as well as some normal wizarding classes. You will be able to pick your own extra courses by the way. Some of these include Wandlore, languages, runes, and many more. So as to not keep you hungry forever the feast shall now begin."

Once the man sat down, food appeared on all the tables around the room. James turned to an older student next to him and asked, "How exactly does the class system work?"

"Well Monday's - Wednesday is normal lessons. Thursday -Friday is Mage lessons. Then Saturday is extra lessons at least three are required."

"Oh. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem." The kid went back to eating his food and James also decided to start to dig into his own food.

Soon it was time to go to each common room. The same person who talked to James earlier led the first years(apparently each person from all around the world appeared here if sorted in a Mage house) up to the astronomy tower. The person walked up to a telescope and looked through it before saying, "Mark Davis Mage of Universe year 6."

Then the boy seemed to be sucked into the telescope and was gone. Soon the other first years got it, and looked into the telescopes. There were ten in all and started saying their names year and Mage of Universe.

James walked up to a telescope and said nervously, "James Dursley Mage of Universe year 1." Then he was sucked into the scope. James appeared into a never ending room of space. With things floating around including him, but it was easy to walk where he wanted still. Mark waited for everyone to gain balance in zero gravity and float/walk towards him. Some people were upside down or sideways.

"To get out you say Exit Mage and to get to your common room say your year number and first name." Mark showed them how to do this by saying 6 Mark and a black hole appeared and he walked into it.

James decided what the heck, "1 James." Then he too walked into the black hole that appeared in front of him.

Julian was being led to a corridor that had two torches with blue fire casting eerie shadows on the walls. The person leading them stopped and explained how to get into the common room, "All you have to do is pass three torches either way and walk through the shadow on the wall, only shadow mages can do this." Then he proceeded to enter the room.

Julian entered and saw he was standing on a circular tower with nothing but blackness surrounding the tower. The floor was like stained glass. Julian was shown toget to his dorm he had to walk off the edge and a walkway would lead to his room. Which was a slightly smaller circular tower.

Nymph was brought to a door and learned the password was mermaid. When the door opened she was surprised to see a bathroom. At first she thought it was a joke until the leader opened a stall and stepped into a toilet and flushed himself down.

Nymph cautiously followed his example and stepped into one of the toilets, and was surprised when her feat did not get wet. She then flushed herself down too.

Nymph was now in a room with a roof that was water being held up by some sort of barrier. In fact they were under the black lake! She was then directed to her dorm room.

Dudley was brought to a forest which was weird since the school was underground. The lead girl knocked on the trunk of a crooked tree and a door opened up. Dudley was told to stand on one of the stones surrounding the circular room and then it became a downward staircase and he went into his dorm room.

The next morning the four met up in the dining hall. It turned out a person only had to sit with their own house on main feasts, not any other. Each kid had a parchment appear in front of them.

Julian Cordova

DADA

Charms

Theory

Runes

Animagi

Wandlore

Familiar Studies

Shadow

James Dursley

DADA

Charms

Theory

Runes

Animagi

Astronomy

Universe

Universe

Dudley Dursley

DADA

Charms

Theory

Flying

Herbology

Potions

Herbs

Earth

Nymph Evers

DADA

Charms

Theory

Runes

Animagi

Wandlore

Familiar studies

Water

James looked over everyone's schedule, "It looks like we have our first class all together. So that's good."

Dudley nodded, he was happy he got a flying class, it seemed interesting to him.

"Yeah, but it looks like Nymph and I have the most same classes together." Julian blushed at the thought of this prospect.

James stood up, "Well let's go to our first class."

The four then went to search for the Defense room for first years.

They ended up finding it and picked their seats. Nymph pulled Julian into a chair besides her. James and Dudley sat in front of them.

A teacher walked in. He was middle aged and wearing water Mage robes.

"Good morning class. I am professor Garletton and will be teaching you defense against the darker side of magic, but also how not all DA are actually as dark as they are stated to be. In fact any magic can be light or dark it just depends on how you use it. So let's begin. Open your books to page 343. We will be learning about the dangers of the different fires."

James opened his book and started to read:

Hell fire is blood red and tormented shrieks can be heard from it. Blue flames are the hottest fire ever and cannot be put out by water this is called Soul Fire. Purple fire also called Shadow Flames are extremely dangerous and are known to drive people insane and deal pain forever. Black fire is called Magia Flames and are used in a multitude of ways. Green fire is highly explosive and named Greek Fire.

Shadow Mages are able to control Shadow Flames and Soul Fire. Fire Mages can control the rest. One fire Mage named Zen the Inferno was a Dark Mage who raised fire trolls to attack the world.

The teachers voice broke through the reading, "Can anyone tell me what power does White Fire have and what is this flames name?"

A kid wearing Fire Mage robes raised her hand, "Sir, White flames or Flames of the Void can kill even the dead or injured the immortal in a severe manner."

"Very good Ms. Yemi."

The girl smiled and the lesson continued.


	3. Chapter 3 the Begining

[ch. 3]

Ch.3

Julian walked down the corridor to his Charms class. His defense class was pretty interesting to him. He wondered what else he might learn during his school year.

Finally reaching room 10457 Julian went and sat down.

The teacher got right to the lesson after introducing himself as Professor Sivner,"All right Mages the first spell is a simple one. The incantation is Ocuoxi.

This spell let's you see 360 and in sharper detail. Okay everyone try it out now."

Julian tried the spell but nothing happened so he raised his hand.

"Yes mr. Cordova?"

"I can't seem to do it right." Julian then proceeded to show Sivner who then told him what he was doing wrong.

"Your saying, Okooahxe, it's Ocuoxi. Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks." Indeed Julian was now able to do the spell, well at least partially. One eye saw better than the other.

After getting an assignment to write a paper about other senses enhancement spells, Julian was off to his Theories class.

James Julian Dudley and Nymph all met up together in front of their theories class.

"So, what do you think we'll learn in this class?"

"I do not even have one idea."

The four walked into the circular room. It was shaped like a small coliseum. The four took seats right next to each other.

"Where's the teacher?" James was curious to meet the teacher of a subject not taught at Hogwarts, well many subjects they learn here are not taught at Hogwarts.

Soon a lady probably mid thirties walked into the room, "Hello students. I am your Theories teacher. In class you will be learning the old language of magic. How to make spells weaker or more powerful. Yes Mr. Mathews?"

"Why would we want spells weaker?"

"Good question. With two answers. 1 being that using a spell such as protego you can change a temporary chest shield into a long lasting wand arm shield. Also if you become skilled enough you can make your opponents spells weaker in a duel or fight."

Many kids looked interested at that thought.

"Now I will hand out your theory book and I want you to turn to page 4 so you can learn the language of magic."

The teacher handed out the books and the students turned to the correct page:

Even though the magical alphabet is more difficult, it can create stronger spells. The way things are worded is different. It is not necessarily an alphabet but a way of talking. You will split words in half as you will now be shown, i|s=si, y|e|s=sey, th|ey=eyth, ha|p|py=pypha. Do you get it now? A spell such as lumos would be said as osmlu. This is old magic and harder to get used to...

Nymph looked up from the book and raised her hand. "Are we going to learn spells or just theory?"

"We are mostly just going to do theory but some spells work perfectly with theory so we might try those ones out."

Nymph nodded and went back to reading the textbook.

The next class Nymph had was runes and she pulled Julian along with her to class.

On the board were a series of symbols ~ [|] }={ Julian gazed up at the three symbols confused. It was yet another thing he was going to learn at this school. James sat on the other side of Julian and Dudley was at his flying class. James thought that was a bit weird, that an earth Mage was taking a class on flying.

The professor who walked in seemed to be a no nonsense type of guy. He had grey hair and purple eyes and had an energy Mage robe.

"Class I am professor Rigg and you will start your first assignment now. It is to create your own ruin. You are allowed to use your books for ideas. The instructions will be there for you. Any questions."

No one said anything. Professor Riggs tone was more demanding than questioning. "Good now get on with it." Everyone rushed to get there books open while some looked at the instructions that appeared in front of them, James was one of those. It read:

1. What will your rune do?

2. Choose a type.

3. Create a name.

4. Create the look.

5. Write a paper about your rune and how it would be useful in whatever situation.

James opened his book for some ideas. It turned out there were runes for all types of magic. From protection to duels. James decided to create a rune for battle. So that meant it would have to be fast to make, not take to much energy, but still be affective. James looked at the book at each symbol for what it was mainly about.

James decided on a few rune segments to pick from. The book had said that each rune segment has more than one property and the one it chooses and uses is based off of what other rune segments used in combination. James looked at six runes he thought that might be useable: ( ) / \ [ ]. Since they were only using rune segments there weren't any runes for the elements and other things. James ended up creating his rune. ([]). The rune would allow one to see what your opponent would do next in a battle. James named it the all seeing eye.

Nymph was also creating her rune it would be healing one based off of her Mage element, water. λλ. It creates a pool of healing water. She called it heavens tears.

Julian created a rune for Wandlore. It boosted the magic of someone who was trying to defend themselves it was named Protector. He did not really feel like going into a deep name like Nymph did. ^.

The lesson was over and the paper on their rune was due tomorrow. The three went to their next class.

Their next class was like an indoor forest clearing. In the center stood a silver hippogriff who started to speak as soon as all the students were in the classroom together.

"Class. I am here to teach you the true art of animagi. Wizards believe you can't turn into a magical creature, but they are wrong. Each Mage can be up to five animals. 1 that is their very own, and 4 that deals with their element. Any questions?"

"Excuse me but I thought animagi couldn't talk?"

"That would be another misquoted fact. If you have ever read Babitty Rabbity and the Cackling Stump, then you would get the gist of it."

James went to an area to meditate to find his inner animals. He had decided to find one of his element ones first. He remembered the teacher saying that someone can have up to five animals but can have only one, two, three, or four forms too. James was finally getting some sort of shape in a great darkness when a student barged into the class, telling the teacher to excuse James to go to the headmasters office. So James got up and started walking to the office which was hidden behind a portrait of a man and said that he needed to talk to the headmaster and he was let up into the room.

The headmaster was sitting behind his desk and looked up once James entered, "Ahh. Mr. Dursley. How are you?"

"Good sir. What do you need?"

"I see straight to the point. Anyways, I need you and a group of whoever you choose to go to Hogwarts to get the sorcerers stone before a man named colder out does. I must warn you that there will be tasks you will have to get through to reach the stone in the first place. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do. When should I go?"

"You will leave tonight so gather your allies now. Meet back here before dark. Bring at least 5 people. Dumbledore was going to make the tasks easier towards the end of the year to test Harry Potter, but alas that will not happen so the enchantments will be much stronger now."

James walked out to gather people to join him. Soon Dudley, Julian, Nymph, and a fourth year energy Mage named Eric joined him for his mission. Just like the headmaster said the group met up in front of the head office waiting for instructions for their mission, and a way to go above into Hogwarts castle. The headmaster showed them a secret passage into the heart of Hogwarts where their seemed to be some scare about a troll going around. The group ran towards the 3rd floor to the forbidden corridor to start their mission. James walked into the room first and saw a three headed dog. Luckily Eric shot lightning at the beast and then sucked out all the energy until the monster looked like a zombie. Next up was Devils snare but was easily put out by a fire spell called out by James, "Firengo!" The plants burned to a crisp. The group was wondering why it was so easy not knowing that Mage cores were stronger than wizard cores in magic sense. Nymph and Eric used their magic turn everyone invisible to go across the chess board and past the troll in the next room. Dudley figured out the potion riddle using his earth abilities to sort out the herbs to discover what potion was what. The group finally made it to the last room and that is where all the trouble truly started for them. Getting the stone was easy but then Eric knocked out Julian and Nymph.

James yelled out, "What are you doing Eric?!"

"Do you know what this stone does? It grants immortality and endless riches." With that Eric blasted James back with about of lightning. James tried to shakily stand up and yelled out and an explosion as powerful as a star exploding rapped Eric with flames. When the fire died down Eric was still standing their. His skin now a burnt red black. He was bald and had red and yellow eyes. His veins glowed blue from the energy he absorbed from the blast. Which is how he did not die. Eric smiled evilly before sending a blast of energy across disintegrating everyone and everything except James. Eric disappeared in a flash of lightning leaving James looking at the ashes of his friends.


	4. Chapter 4 Eric's Rise

[ch. 4]

**Warning short chapter. But I still hope it is an enjoyable one. I am already writing the next chapter which was originally going to be part of this one, but it did not really seem to fit together that well. So that is why this chapter is so short. I do not own Harry Potter. Anyways enjoy.. Oh yeah sorry for forgetting the disclaimer all those other times I will make sure to add them in or just put them in the summary.  
><strong>

Quriell went to get past the schools defenses to get to the stone only to find that it was already stolen. Dumbledore saw fit to blame the host of Voldemort for this to save face. Though things were not looking to bright for Dumbledores future. If only things went as planned. He had assured Flamel that he would keep his stone secure, but now it was gone. Flamel was one to hold grudges and act upon them right away.

The next day James sat with the rest of the Mage school for the funeral of the dead students who had died for the mission. James couldn't cry. He just did not seem to be able to. Julian and Nymph who were in young love. Dudley who was starting to become a great friend. All dead. All because of Eric. Eric. That name made James well up with anger and distaste.

The announcer stood up to read the wills of souls. Which allowed the dead to say what they leave behind to others before they truly pass on to the next life. "First we will start with Julians will: To James I give my wand. My Threstal familiar. And the title of heir to the house of Cordova. Now for Nymphs will: To James I leave my Mage abilities of water, Julian wanted to keep his because shadow magic can temp those to darkness. Lastly we have Dudleys will: To James I leave my Mage abilities and my animagus forms." Next words were said to the dead and the ceremony ended. James stood alone next to the gravestones of his dead friends.

'I'm going to find and kill Eric!' James thought mind filled with rage and hate.

* * *

><p>Eric stood burnt and demonic looking with glowing blue veins and yellow eyes. He was wrapped in a black cloak and was about to do what was thought to be impossible by wizards. Eric burst into blue flames and flame traveled into Dumbledores office. To say the Hogwarts headmaster was surprised would be an understatement.<p>

"Who are you!?"

"Well I'm the Reaper and your time of power has ended!" Eric flew towards the man and grabbed the sides off his face and muttered a spell.

"Aphairegoeteia algaiki." Dumbledores skin started to burn and his flesh was being torn in multiple places. Eric drank the mans blood as it poured out. The spell he muttered was a torturous way to steal a wizards magic and give it to oneself. The once proud and powerful headmaster layed magic less before Eric.

"Now I feel bad since all you are is a worthless whimpering squib. I'll give you some connection to the wizard world though. Hemlunai." Eric smirked as Dumbledore looked up at him.

"What did you do? I do not feel like I have magic still."

"Oh you'll realize what happened every full moon. You see I cursed you into being a werewolf and all. Goodbye Albus." With a flash Eric disappeared. After all he had business to take care of.

* * *

><p>James was now sitting in Headmaster Davidsons office waiting to be spoken to. The headmaster just kept on staring at James until finally spoke, " You are now a Mage of Universe, Earth, and Water. You own two wands, one of which belonged to a shadow Mage. You'll have two familiars. Up to 10 animagus forms, and now you are James Lily Dursley Potter Cordova."<p>

James was about to speak when he was stopped by the headmaster, "Yes I know you were originally Harry Potter. Now is not the time for that. We need to think of what to do now, considering your new gifts."

Garret Davidsons leaned back in his chair and stared off into space thinking deeply about the problem that now laid before him and this young boy named James.

**Energy Mages and Universe Mages are both high class magic users. Energy is everywhere, but to also have the power of the galaxy must be incredible. Even with multiple Mage abilities James is not godlike because he still has the same sized magical core. There is a way to raise his cores capability but James would not do so. Eric would as you read earlier in the story. Well bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5 Water and Reasons

**This chapter is about the start of both James and Erics rise to power. Though they may seem all powerful at first. You should know many Mages have more than one element. Because Nymph and Dudley arent the only ones to give away their elements in soul wills. It is just rare for a student to have multiple element abilities.**

[Ch. 5]

James was in a circular room practicing his abilities. He created blizzards. Earthquakes along with rock golems. He made a spiral galaxy surround him as if it was a hurricane. He crushed the walls by manipulating gravity. His anger was blinding. His magical core was struggling to keep up, but he had to prove he was ready to be trained by a Master Mage. He had to if he wanted to beat Eric.

Wood dummies appeared surrounding James.

"DoceHelihem!" 12 balls of hell fire shot out utterly destroying the targets, but that spell took all of the rest of James strength and he fell to the ground. While blacking out he saw feat walk up to him and a voice that seemed to ooze magic say, "I guess you could become someone great. Maybe one day. In fact I will train you." If the man said anything else James did not hear it since he was now long gone into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>Eric wanted more powers and was about to do a one time spell. The spell would allow him to travel to the land of the dead for about 15 minutes.<p>

Once he crossed the barrier he summoned Julian and sucked out his powers both Mage and Dead magic. Eric now became Mage of Shadows, Souls, Death, and magical core was also 300%. Every magic being has a magic core of 100. It just is determined how much magic they can bring into the physical world at a time.

"Seri Ym Adde Antsserv. _Rise my dead servants._" Zombies raised from the ground. The thing you need to know about is that inferi have one weakness: fire. Zombies do not have any weaknesses.

"Ngibr em Esmja Leysdur!_ Bring me James Dursleys!_" Eric commanded three of the closest zombies. Universe Mages were hard to bring down, but James was not fully trained yet. Also if what Eric heard was right, then James now held more than one Mage ability. Easy pickings.

* * *

><p>James woke up in the infirmary of the Mage school. He sat up groggily. Rubbing his eyes he looked around the room. His eyes landed on a man like none other. His eyes were like galaxies. His long hair and beard were a glowing moon silver. His robes contained the stars and he had rings glowing brightly like the sun. Indeed solar flares were wafting off the ring.<p>

james shook his head. Now was a time for answers. " Who are you? Why am I here?"

The voice that answered James was the voice that he heard before blacking out, "I am a master universe Mage. My name is Tzyoulian. You are here because you burned up your core of magic. Luckily people do not lose magic in this way, but they can die. Power is not about how much you have but what you can do with it. In fact there can be a million of ways to use a simple summoning charm. You just have to know how."

"I do not need to learn simple charms! Do you know how easily Eric wiped out my friends?!"

"Ahh, but if you simply summoned a hair, finger, or even his nose. He would have tripped and not have killed your friends."

James looked dumbfounded. Could it really be that something so easy could have kept his friends alive? How can fate be so cruel?

The older man glared at James, "Do not blame Fate Death or even Luck. The three, four if you include Magic, did not tell you to be a baby and not think. I am not here to baby you through your training."

"Training?"

Tzyoulian sighed out a deep breath, "Yes training. Please do not make me regret my choice of aprientence." James was about to question Tzyoulian again but by the vibe he gave off, James thought it would be best not to.

* * *

><p>Eric looked at the book before him. Even with his knowledge of magic words, he still could not make sense of the words before him. All he knew was that it pertained the two sides of magic and the power that comes from it.<p>

He will not be beaten by anyone. He is a master Mage now! Nothing will stop him ever again. Thinking this to himself Eric went out to find another thing that would help him prosper on his quest for power.

* * *

><p>James was tired. Beyond tired. Tzyoulian had him swimming laps beneath the lake for hours. Tzyoulian put a spell on him so he could not swim upwards only down, back, and forward. James was also forced into a depth where it was crushing him. You may be wondering how James was breathing. Well apparently Tzyoulian did not care. All he did was instruct James to use his water element to help him.<p>

'what a great help he is! What is even the point of this?' James could barely swim now, but every time he stopped he had the sensation of drowning.

'Must be a spell that bastard put on me.' James sank lower. 'Why do I have a feeling he can hear everyone of my personal thoughts? Hey but out of my MIND!' James sunk even lower. The weight was now excruciating painful. Normally James would not be this rude but he was tired, numb, cold, aching, and his body was burning with pain. So he was not the happiest of people right then.

Hours later James was allowed to come back up to the surface. He weakly pulled himself up to the shore, his whole body aching. His eyes met shoes and then raised up to Tzyoulians face.

The man looked dissatisfied with him.

"Get up we are going to work on your defenses. I locked all your Mage abilities except for water, and I need your wand. Both of them."

"You can not honestly believe I am in fighting condition! I do not even know where to start with water!"

"Really? I thought since you just learned the power, movements, limitations, advancements, and traits of this element, you would have at least learned the basics."

"What! So with earth your just going to dig a hole dump me in, and burry me?!" Tzyoulian did not answer but he did smirk at James comment. This did not make James feel any better. Not at all.

"Let us begin. Hureacstupeo!" The master shot a blinding sideways red tornado at James. James raised his hands in defense and some water weakly came to his aid. Even though the water did soften the blow, James was still sent flying in a coma like state.

James was awakened to do it again. And again. And again. Until finally he was able to make a thick ice wall that absorbed and froze the spell itself. So it looked like an ice ramp with a giant swirled spike protruding from its side.

"Finally." James gasped out. He was sweating. Ten times more tired than before. And he was scraped up and his head was bleeding from all the times he hit it falling down.

"Can I please rest now?" James was begging. He could not take it. The sky was already dark out and the first stars have started to appear.

"Rest? But the night when the stars are out is when an universe Mage is able to unlock astonishing power! But you are just a beginner. So I guess you can not take to much yet. One day you will learn to just take whatever is thrown at you and still continue going."

James had zoned out the last part, his mind already on his bed... "No no no. You will not be sleeping on a bed but in a cave. You will have to be able to be ready at a moments go. In a bed you can sleep through things like a murder. Plus you will have an easier time falling asleep and waking up in a real bed. Once you earn a real bed that is."

'I have to sleep on a rock floor! That is so unfair!' All of James hopes of a good nights rest were ruined. He would have to stick it out in the Black Forest long with an assortment of magical beasts.

James followed Tzyoulians directions to the cave,. Which turned out to be one heck of a long hike. Once he got to the cave he collapsed and fell asleep.

Unknown to James Tzyoulian was watching him from a magic pensive. "James your earth element training has begun." Tzyoulian then put an infinite spell along the edges of the forest so it would go on forever. You could go in but not get out.

* * *

><p>Eric was beyond frustrated. He yelled out at his zombie warrior, "What do you mean James is nowhere to be found!? He is still at the academy!"<p>

The zombies told Eric in the dead language that only James's magical signature was there but not his soul signature.

Eric used his dead Mage abilities to crumble the zombie with the bad news to dust.

next he called out to the other zombies near by, "Find me James Dursley! And do not come back with out him! Unless you all want to end up as a mere pile of dust!"

The group of ten zombies sank into the ground to reemerge at Hogwarts. They had to appease their master... Or else.

'Maybe it is time to use my shadow element. Zombies are not enough alone.' Eric remembered reading about shadows from a shadow Mage book:

_Shadows are a lot like the zombies of dementors. They feed on the very essence of goodness of mankind. Even in their presence a pratronus charm would not be possible with all of the fear they exude. Class twenty danger ranked magical beasts and monsters._

Eric raised his arms and called out to all of the shadows in the area. They came to life and formed a humanoid figure. They awaited Erics commands.

"Bring me Nicholas Flamel. I want more magic. Give me more power my servants."

The shadows flew off to search for the well hidden Mr. Flamel. Eric was on a mission for power. And it is power he is going to get, no matter the costs. He will never be forced to make a fool of himself ever again. The first ones to feel his cold fury will be his ex siblings. The ones who made his life a living hell. He was the youngest, yes, but that does not excuse what they did to him!

For their mistakes the whole world will pay. Eric is no longer some weak boy. He is now a Master Mage!

* * *

><p><em>flashback<em>

_"Father I can't do it!" The boy looked up at the stern man before him._

_"I can not believe it! My only child is worthless!" The man spit out venomously. "You call yourself a Mage! Look into my eyes and tell me your a Mage! Do it!"_

_But the boy could not bring himself to do so. It was not his fault he did not show an ounce of Mage abilities what so ever. But apparently to his father it was. Just a few months later the boy was kicked out of the family. His last name ripped away from his very soul._

_He walked over to a park bench to sleep. The boy spent many days and nights at that park until one day a girl from his muggle school walked up to him._

_"Hey I know you! You go to my school, but I have not seen you around lately. People are coming up with the weirdest rumors. One was that you could not stop pooping and now in the hospital. Your Mr..." The girl was unable to say his last name, but she kept going like nothing even happened, "Sorry for being so formal, but I do not remember your first name. What is it even anyways?"_

_The boy looked at the girl with wide curious empty black eyes, that started to have a certain sparkle to them. He then whispered his name, "Tzyoulian."_

_"Okay Tzyoulian, let's be friends!" The girl pulled him up by the hand and ran off dragging Tzyoulian along with her. A small smile started to make its way onto his face._

**Well now you know why Tzyoulian is so hard on James. Well just part of the reason. Warning this has some sad elements in this story, nothing to tragic... I think? I guess it just depends what ends up as inspiration and fits well into the story. You also find out partially why Eric turned out this way. Hardships will be coming. Also should Tzyoulian always be tough or warm up to James or just inbetween cold and friendship? Tell me in reviews if you want to. Thanks for reading. - Riddean Rize**


	6. Chapter 6 Captured!

I** am not going to show all the trials but there will be flashbacks to them. In this chapter I will explain the Mage classes and ranks. A big portion will be about Eric, but it is a small section in a way. Thank you for reading my story so far. I hope it has been good. Thanks for the follows and favorites. Now on with the story. -Riddean Rize **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Not ever. But the thought would be cool.**

**Chapter 6 Captured!**

James had done many tests while working under the master Mage known as Tzyoulian. He never expected to be given a break. Not once. James still remembered his journey through the forest test. It was truly horrid thing.

_flashback_

_James rushed around. He was being chased by an army of giant spiders. No matter how hard James tried, he could not find any exit. Or even any sign that he was getting close to an edge of the forest. James tripped and fell. 'Why do I have to die young? Why?' Right then James had an idea, 'What if I wrap myself in a rock? Like being frozen in a hollow boulder until the spiders pass!'_

_James now excited tried to focus on the idea. 'Relax James. Earth needs strength and willpower. Relax and concentrate your emotions.' He whispered to himself. Finally the spell came to him._

_"Repari Geocc!" The earth around him started to wrap around his body in a loving embrace. Warm and safe James finally fell asleep._

_flashback end_

* * *

><p>Eric walked up to his family manor. He will take revenge first on his family as a whole. Eric blasted down the door and walked in. In his way was his father with a wand pointed towards him. Of course Patrick did not know it was his son he was pointing his wand at, since the man before him looked like a monster.<p>

"I do not know how you managed to get by the family wards without alarm, but you are not welcome to this household!"

Eric just laughed in his fathers face, "Foolish wizard."

"Wizard! I am a Σ class energy Mage!"

**AN: These are the Mage classes least to greatest:**

**Α class **

**Π class**

**Ψ class**

**Θ class**

**Σ class**

**Ω class**

**Master class.**

"Just that? Oh you poor squib. You see I am a Master Mage of Energy. Anyways I am here to restart my family line. Like that half blood Salazar Slytherinn. His dad was a muggle. Did you know that? Oh yes when he found out his wife was a witch he locked her up to be his slave. Then when she could not grant all his wishes he turned her in for witchcraft. That Hogwarts founder's real name was Salazar Even Smith, but he changed his family and birthed a great knew pureblooded family. That is what I want to do. In order for my family name to grow I need to have the political seat of another family and I need money. I chose the power of this family."

Patrick looked at the master Mage who was most likely completely insane. There was no way he was going to give up his family power. No way at all. So Patrick raised his wand higher and pointed it at the intruders face once more and demanded, "Give me your name so I can set a price for your head on a platter!"

" My name is Necro Criemort. As you can see death is in my name and in your families future you filthy wizard!" Patrick gave off a battle cry and shot his wand forward yelling out, "Ciocrunec!"

A red bolt shot out of Patrick's wand and rushed to the man named Necro. Eric rolled his eyes and absorbed the spell into his palm before shooting it back towards the man who was once his father. The spell was a torture curse created by the tortured souls of the Holocaust. You see while some spells are created by wizards and Mages. There are other spells created by events and emotions, even dreams and thoughts. Mages usually use these spells or Mage made spells. Eric stole his fathers magic which led to his own core going up another 100%.

Then Eric created his family name and left not only his father weak and powerless but his whole family. 'The best part was that the rest of the family was not even there!' Eric now Necro thought to himself before laughing and teleporting away.

* * *

><p>James was resting under a tree near the forest. His training was done for the day so he now had some free time to do whatever he wanted. Since James has been going to special lessons, he has begun to feel like he was being cut off from the rest of his classmates.<p>

'I would be in rune class right now. At least I would if my life was a good one. But as Julian would say...

_flashback_

_James was having a terrible day. His paper was given back with only one X. Nymph and Julians papers both hade XXX. Even Dudley had an XX. Julian looked over at James._

_"Hey buck up. You know what they say. When life gives you melons." James did not really feel like he was up to Julians antics right now but he took the bait anyways._

_"It's when life gives you lemons. Not melons."_

_"Hey you did not let me finish! When life gives you melons you must be dyslexic!"_

_Ever since then that was what Julian said to help cheer James up._

_flashback ends_

'Good times good times.' James leaned back against the tree when an owl landed in front of him. James took out the letter and read:

**James Lily Dursley Cordova**

**We, the Council Of Mages (C.O.M.) are pleased to inform you. Mr. D. Cordova. That you moved up in ranks of Mage mastery. Two in fact you started at: Α class. And are now ranked: Ψ class. Congratulations for your achievements. Hope you are in good fortune,**

**Σ Mage, HCOM, Dravenol.**

'Wow! I moved up TWO ranks! I got to find Tzyoulian!' James raced off trying to find the man who was training him.

* * *

><p>Necro was finally pleased. His soldiers had found James at last. The time has come for the two to meet again. Necro was looking forward to their next battle. He hoped James would not be a bitter disappointment to him.<p>

'He must of had some training at least. I mean come on he needs to learn to master his elements! Yes. Yes he will be a good opponent. Defeated like all the rest, but still a good fight.'

"VZVZ" A shadow spoke to Necro. It translated to, "We have captured James my lord."

Necro smiled, "Put him in the prisons. I will start my experiments soon." The creature flew out towards the others to relay the orders. Finally Necro had James and the fun shall begin!

* * *

><p>James honestly did not know how it happened. All he knew was that one moment he was looking for the master Mage named Tzyoulian and the next being surrounded by ice cold chocking fear and shadows. These shadows whirled around him creating no exit. James tried to push past, but as soon as his hand touched the shadows it started thinning to just skin and bone and was losing heat. So his hand looked like a zombified skeletal hand.<p>

"HELP" James called out. Well he tried to. Remember it was as if there was no air. All there was to breathe in was the icy burn of fear. James soon collapsed from fear and exhaustion.

Now he was being led down stairs in a place filled with stone staircases everywhere. There were no railways so when James looked down all he saw was the fact that the trip down seemed endless. As well as the amount of stairs. Finally they stopped at a platform, not at the bottom but no where near the top of who knows where. The wall in front of James unraveled, much like Diagon Alleys guest entrance, and he was shoved in. The wall rebuilt behind him. There was no room to lay down or even sit with his legs stretched out. James had to bend his back to fit in the airtight stone space. James solved his problem by sitting on his knees.

'Tzyoulian will come. I know he will. I have lessons today. What if he thinks I am ditching? I was pissed off at him earlier today and screamed at him. What can I do?' James saw no solution as he sat in the dark moist cold prison cell. It reeked of death and decay. The smell of blood oozed from the walls in a sickening amount. James could hear tortured cries and screams through the thick walls, so they must have been loud and painful. All James knew was he could be next.

'Who could be behind this? Why kidnap me?' James thought incredulously. Was this the end. He never even got the chance to take his revenge on Eric! This could not be the end! He will not let it be!

'I will get my chance of revenge on Eric! I will! No matter what happens what they do to me! I will survive!' James promised himself. Now having a purpose and some willpower he felt like he could make it, but a little voice in his head kept saying, 'but how long can you keep this up for?' James hoped he could for as long as he needed to. James finally drifted off to sleep and had the strangest dream.

**DREAM**

James opened his eyes to an empty white area which he later confirmed as King Cross Station. Looking around James started to wonder what was going on. He felt warm and calm in this place. 'I could stay here. Hmmm.' That was when James heard a dearly familiar feminine voice call out softly but audibly.

"Good to see you James." James turned to see Nymph and was about to greet her when he noticed the sadness in her eyes. At first he thought it was because she was dead then he realized...

Where the heck was Julian? The boy who was always at Nymphs side. Her best friend and soul mate. 'No. Julian would never just abandon her. Nymph would never let him be able to. What could have happened to him then?

"Hey Nymph? Uh... Where is Julian?" James asked not quite sure if she would answer or even know. Nymphs sad gaze locked with James.

"He is gone. He won't ever be able to come back without your help. But would you be able to bring yourself to kill him in cold blood? Not just kill him but destroy his mere existance? I do not think so. No matter what you may not be able to beat him any ways." James had no idea whatsoever about what Nymph was talking about. But he had one crazy inkling of an understanding.

"Nymph are you saying Julian is alive?! Where is he? Why hasn't he found me yet? Please Nymph tell me!" James was at the point of begging now. Nymph just stared sadly on, not seeing. Though to James' luck she answered his questions.

"Julian is neither living nor dead. He is in void, but his darkness is with a dark master Mage named Necro. Julian is called Difunto now by Necro. Difunto has always been present in Julian. It is his darkness that tempts all shadow Mages. The pure power Difunto has is almost unopposed by most Ω class Mages. Eeven many master class Mages could not face this darkness. Defeat Difunto and Julian will be free and back with me."

James understood that he had to defeat a powerful being who resembled an old close friend of his. Even if James could defeat Difunto, could he really kill the face of Julian? James honestly doubted it, but Nymph was really hurting because of this Necro. So he had to try.

With that the dream started to fade away into nothing and James was into non remembered dream land.

**DREAM END**

James awoke to be in the same crappy conditions as before. Then the wall opened up and a zombie spoke to him, "Odfo won. Lowfol em." Somehow James understood two things food and if he wanted it, he had to follow the zombie.

James was led down some more until they reached a room that would lead to the meal area. James heard snarling and what seemed to be wild carnivorous animal noises. 'What are they going to make me do to get food? Hunt? I hunted before in the forest back at the castle.'

That was when James met a zombie who told him what was going on, "Reeth si lyon eno tlebot ertwa dna eno gondra gel ot tae. Odgo cklu. _There is only one bottle water and one dragon leg to eat. Good luck." _At first the zombie seemed sad so James thought that some people here at least had souls, but then the creature grinned wickedly at him.

"Veha Nuf!" The zombie called out to James while a wall built between them. The wall on James other side started to disappear. That was when James saw all around the room other kids were being entered into the place. There were human limbs and blood everywhere from the people before James group. This led James back to thinking what beasts the prison was going to unleash onto them. This sucked some kids looked like zombies themselves. Others seemed to be insane from torture. Many seemed to suffer from both. Heck James was starving as hell himself. A plastic container fell along with a water bottle into the center of the room. Then a scented gas was released into the room. The scent was of food. Looking around James saw an animalistic desire for food enter all the kids eyes. That was when James relised. The animals from before. The ones who tore up the previous group and made all those sounds. They were all humans. Humans who were insane and hungry.

'I have to win. I need to save Julian. I need to help Nymph. And I need to take my revenge on Eric. I need to survive. Which means I need to win.'

* * *

><p>Necro watched from the stands at the battle for food that was about to begin. He turned to his right hand side to speak to a shadow cloaked figure ( picture the Nazgul armor and robes from Lord of the Rings) beside him, " Difunto, do you know him?" Necro pointed to James who was down and across from them in the stadium.<p>

"No my Lord Criemort I do not. Should I?"

"No but remember him from now on. He will be your newest torture victim for quite some time from now on. Got it?"

"Yes my Lord Criemort." Difunto bowed to Necro before turning his attention back to the hungry and insane kids before him. This would be an interesting fight.

* * *

><p>James rushed to the food and drink but he was not the only one. All the rest of the other children came charging forward in a wave of hunger. All of them wanted the food that was being offered as a prize. One kid jumped up onto James with a monstrou snarl and took a chunk out of James neck with his teeth.<p>

James collapsed in pain, "Aaah! Hey get back here!" He called out to the boy, but it was no use the boy was already rushing towards the food again.

James got up himself and returned to sprinting forward. He had to get that food. He just had to. While running another kid clinged onto his hand and started knawwing on his fingers. James had to kick the kid off. And with every kick James winced. He did not want to hurt these kids. Not at all.

James looked around at the chaos happening everywhere. It was almost cannibilism, in fact some kids were eating torn body parts. 'James focus. You need that food.' His mind snapped back to reality and he took off again.

Finally James reached the food and the pile of people fighting for it. Not knowing what else to do James joined in.

James did not know how but he managed to get the food and drink, but he did. James was bloody with many opened wounds on his body to prove he fought for it. The guards had to drag the other children away who wanted to kill James for stealing their food.

But that did not matter to James. All that mattered was the fact that he was going to survive another day. Unfortunately his inner voice spoke up.

'Then what?'

It was was true. Even if James survived how would he escape if ever? Where would he begin?

These questions raced through James mind as he was being taken back to his prison cell. Suddenly the food and drink did not seem to matter as much. In fact all it did was remind him of the fighting. It was the end of the first day at the prison.

**Well that was chapter six. How did you like it? Was it any good? I am pretty proud how it turned out myself, but that is a biased opinion of mine since I am the author, obviously. So Julian is and isn't back in the story. No James does not know Eric is Necro. In fact James does not even know Necro is the one who is the owner of the prison and the one who ordered his capture. The story will go on. This is my longest chapter so far. So I do really hoped you enjoyed it. Otherwise you were just bored through out the whole chapter which would suck. Thanks for reading. Favorite. Review. And Follow. Good bye. -Riddean Rize **


	7. Chapter 7 Tzyoulian

**Well I am back with a new chapter. This chapter is a bit different since it is not about James or Necro, Eric. Difunto is in it but not the way you think he is. Because this Difunto is alive before Julian was even born. You will understand better if you read this chapter. This one is a focus on Tzyoulian. His past, thoughts, etc. I hope you like this chapter as well as the story sofar. Well here it is...**

**-Riddean Rize **

**Chapter 7 Tzyoulian**

_Tzyoulian Age: 10_

_Tzyoulian was freezing cold. He wished for nothing more than a place to rest. No sooner had he wished it, the vapor from his breath formed a smokey blanket like spirit that seemed to be made of wind and stars. Then it spoke to him._

_"Lianutzyo, lowfol em ot eht nus fo alstmor." At the time Tzyoulian did not understand, but the whisp had started to float away._

_"WAIT!" Tzyoulian ran to catch up to the flowing stars. Tzyoulian finally caught up to the spirit and asked, "Who? What are you?"_

_'Ma'I Ritspi Fo Rsast. Llte em Talmor, oryu mena."_

_Tzyoulian shrugged helplessly, "I am sorry I do not understand what you are saying. Can you speak English? Any at all? My name is Tzyoulian. I do not have a last name, I'm sorry."_

_"FoEhtYks. Fey Onmo. Fey Akesp." Tzyoulian glowed for a bit before the spirit spoke once again, "You will be known to me as Fey Onmo, which means Moon In The Sky."_

_"Fey Onmo? Fey." Tzyoulian tested out his second name._

_"Wait. I can understand you!" Finally they could communicate with each other._

* * *

><p>Tzyoulian Age: 16<p>

Tzyoulian was sitting down at his hidden place. That was where the shadow found him.

The morning started out normal enough. So was midday. But right around sunset was when he came. It started with a voice in Tzyoulians mind. The voice was cold and so full of magic as it whispered through his mind.

**'Fey Onmo. I greet you. I am the spirit Difunto. A part of me lies in a shadow Mage family named the Cordovas. Your time to learn Icgma has come. 64 Onsssea have gone by, it is meti Fey was nedler.'**

"I can not perform magic. You must have me mistaken for someone else. I can not be the one you are looking for."

Difunto must not have liked that answer. Because rolls of pain washed over Tzyoulian when Difunto said, **'Inpa Talmor!'**

**'Fey Onmo! You are a simple A class Mage, but I can make you more! You will be my Erdun! You will succeed or meet Thade himself!'**

"Okay what do I have to do first? And can you tone it down with the power speak I can literally feel your magic rolling around." Tzyoulian told Difunto.

'Odgo?' Tzyoulian nodded. Then Difunto continued with the instructions, 'Strfi ouy will learn oxygen control.' With that Difunto snapped his fingers and said, 'Irano.' All of the sudden Tzyoulian could not breathe. He tried so hard to, but all he succeeded in was making all his muscles ache.

* * *

><p>Tzyoulian was waiting at his desk for James to come as they had planned. James should have been there by now though.<p>

'It seems like Mr. Dursley will not be joining me tonight for training. He thinks I am going hard on him. He is lucky I am the one training him, not Difunto. Difunto thought if I survived the lessons I passed. James is at least made sure to survive.'

Tzyoulian sighed. He might as well find the boy he is training. Tzyoulian sat up and thought, 'ateloc' and frowned. James was not showing up anywhere on his magic radar. But something did that made the master Mage uneasy. A presence he thought he defeated once and for all. Difunto was back. 'This is not good. Not good at all. But Difunto would know where James is located, but would he tell ME?' Tzyoulian sat back wondering.

His mind went back to the last training session Difunto ever gave him as well as the last time Tzyoulian ever thought Difunto as a good spirit of shadows. He should have known that there were no good spirits of shadows in the whole universe.

Still, with all of Difuntos darkness. Tzyoulian was many times left wondering why Difunto even started training him in the art of magic.

* * *

><p><em>Tzyoulian Age: 16. 66 onsssea <em>

_'Fey. Lowfol em. I want you to read this Ritspi script. Here you are.' Difunto handed Tzyoulian a book filled with all sorts of paper. Lined, white, construction, crumpled, crinkled, half, perfect, parchment. All of these bound together to form a book. Or in this case a Ritspi script that gains new information each time something new is discovered._

_'Turn to page 78. And read how to summon your familiar. Find the element then the type of animal. Like bird, horse. Nothing specific because the spell will take care of that. Horses can become Hippocampus, Unicorns, Threstals, etc. Begin reading now.'_

_"Okay. So I finall am able to get my familiar! Yes! Thank you. Thank you. Than-"_

_'Ugheno!' Tzyoulian looked down slightly embarrassed. With nothing else to do Tzyoulian started to read page 78._

**_Liarfami_**

**_Familiar_**

**_On my journeys to discover how to get a liarfami without having to find an animal. I discovered one could create their own Liarfami. The strength the Liarfami depends on the class their Gema is when created. The downside of having a Liarfami is if you are not learned in the language of magic. Since that is how they communicate with you. Here are the steps you take to create your Liarfami._**

**_1. Carve this rune below you: £. Using a cement floor works best._**

**_2. Think hard about the type of animal it would be. Do not think specifically._**

**_3. Think about your element (or main element if you have more than one)._**

**_4. Say your element and animal in the tongue of magic._**

**_If you follow these steps your mind will take you to an inner test which would decide your specific Liarfami for you. Odgo Cklu._**

_Tzyoulian did steps 1-3. Animal would be a bird Avis. And he was an Universe Mage. Next he had to say the spell and then take a test. 'Okay relax. The test can not be too hard. It is in my mind so I won't die. Right?'_

_ Tzyoulian shook his head clear and then with a clear voice said the spell, "Isav Erseuniv."_

_Next thing he knew was blackness and a voice started speaking to him._

_"Tzyoulian Fey Onmo. Answer these questions. Then you will get your Liarfami. Are you ready to begin?"_

_"Yes I am."_

_"Very well. First question. What do you fear most?"_

_"Being weak in front of others and not being able to help them." Tzyoulian remembered how he was such a disappointment to his father. So much that he was kicked out of the family. 'Focus.'_

_"Next question. You and two friends meet Thade at a bridge. He gives you one gift. What would you ask for?"_

_Tzyoulian remembered being taught about the three brothers meeting Death or as he is called by Ritspi, Thade. 'What would I wish for? Something useful. Hmmm. Wait I know!'_

_"I would wish for a ring that would protect me from death until I am ready for him."_

_"Last question. What do you treasure most in the world?"_

_Tzyoulian had to think about it. His mind had jumped to a person he once knew, but that could never be what he wanted most. But he could not think of anything else. So he went with what he first thought._

_"A girl I once knew named Hannah." Then Tzyoulian awoke to the outside world once again. In front of him stood his Liarfami. An universe Phoenix. It was pure black with blue flames flowing from the wings. The Galaxy in its eyes. Tzyoulian decided to name it Tez._

* * *

><p>Tzyoulian remembered the creation of his familiar easily enough because it was one of the last times he spent with Difunto before their fight. A fight that would forever be etched into his long lasting memory. He definitely remembered Tez dying for him. That hurt Tzyoulian in a huge way. It was like a part of him died that day.<p>

The problem was he defeated Difunto. He barely survived himself, but because of Difuntos one mistakes,Tzyoulian won the battle.

So how is it Difunto is still walking around?

'It does not matter I must find James. No matter what.' Tzyoulian flashed out to go meet Difunto who happened to be nearby.

* * *

><p>Difunto felt a familiar yet not familiar presence appear. A voice called out to him.<p>

"Difunto you look...younger. As you can see I have aged a great deal. You probably do not remember me since you are a mix of the dead Cordova boy. The family you bonded yourself to. I am Tzyoulian Fey Onmo."

"I do know you. I think. What do you want? I am in a hurry to do something."

"Do you know where a boy named James Dursley is. And just so you know he became a Cordova so he should be under your protection. So if you have had anything to do with his disappearance then you broke your own rules."

Difunto thought about it and realized what Fey said was true. He had to tell him where the young boy named James was hidden. He had no choice considering his rules.

"He was taken by a dark master Mage who goes by the name of Necro. He is being held at a dark shadow fortress in the prison level. He is about to be selected to have all his magic and elements transferred to Necro. So you better hurry to save him. We will meet again Fey. And you will die. This time I need you to save a Cordova so you are lucky."

Difunto disappeared with a flash. Now it was up to Tzyoulian to rescue young James Dursley from the Mage named Necro.

'I am coming James. Just hang on a bit longer.' Tzyoulian thought.

"Portstran." Tzyoulian called out the teleportation spell. He was sucked into a black hole and was spit out in front of the shadow castle.

"So this is where the great dark Mage Necro lives. Weird I never seen or heard of this place before. If this is a new dark Mage I would not understand why Difunto would work together with him."

Tzyoulian took out the Ritspi script to look up the ghost spell. Invisibility and intangible were gifted as well as flight. These were the effects of the ghost spell.

"Now where is it? Ah ha. Here it is. Lmaaver." Tzyoulian vanished from sight.

Tzyoulian walked... well floated, down into the main hall. The prison was below but first he had to locate James.

"Ateloc." A star appeared and started flying forward looking like a shooting star leading Tzyoulian to James. When Tzyoulian finally found James. He was being led to wherever Necro was to get his magic stolen from him. Tzyoulian could not let that happen. He swooped down and bellowed out the spell, "Axygal Rmost!"

Imagine a hurricane then turn that image into the swirl type of Galaxy. That was what was tearing apart the room with Tzyoulian and James in the calm eye of the "storm".

"James. James. James are you alright? Talk to me." James was stunned looking around at the chaos around him. But he finally spoke which told Tzyoulian that he was alright.

"You created this? Wow. I was getting worried you were not going to come and rescue me at all."

"That does not matter right now. We need to get out of here as soon as possible. Difunto may come here to stop me from leaving."

"Difunto? Did you just say Difunto? I need to rescue Julian. We need to find Difunto!"

"Relax James. We are not strong enough to go against Difunto or this man named Necro. We will gather our forces. Now follow me. We really must be going now."

The two of them rushed out the castle before Tzyoulian transported himself and James through a black hole back to the castle. When they got their the first question James asked was about their next step.

"We have to speak to Albus Dumbledore."

**I do not like how this chapter turned out. I liked the parts, just not how I layed out the story. This chapter was mainly a filler chapter. You gained more information about Tzyoulian. It will end up Tzyoulian vs Difunto and James vs Necro. As well as the light Mage army vs the Dark Mage army. The reason why I made Difunto vs Tzyoulian more than Difunto vs James was because there was no way James would be able to fight and defeat someone who resembles Julian. That does not mean Difunto and James won't fight though. It is all right if you do not understand the magic language I explained in a previous chapter because nothing super important is being said. I myself find it easy to read, but then again I am the author of this story so I should be knowing what my characters are saying. Thanks for reading. -Riddean Rize **


	8. Chapter 8 Mage is Might

**This chapter is about Necro learning new information as well as forming political and armed powers. There is not as much talking in this chapter as it is filled more with other things and information. I believe details are important if you want to know what is going on in the story, and I do not want my story just to be full on quotes. The Ritspi script will make an appearance in this chapter. Many changes will be happening in this chapter to the wizarding world. Even though Necro may seem basically just another pureblood fanatic. The fact is that purebloods are the most likely to have dormant Mage talents and are able to pass them down through blood. Plus purebloods are the ones with the money and political seats so that would help being his allies. Enjoy this chapter. -Riddean Rize **

**Chapter 8 Mage is Might**

Necro paced back and forth in his tower. He was beyond angry. James had gotten away from him! This did not go well with his plans. He would have to just move ahead with what he had. He would gain more powers soon enough, but first...

"Difunto! Bring me a Ritspi script. I need to research something."

"What do you need to research?" Difunto appeared in the tower behind Necro. Truthfully it scared him, but he would not let Difunto know that.

"I need to know about the Ritspi."

"Well that is easy enough to explain. First there are element Ritspi like me. Then the Main Ritspi come next. You know what I will just give you the script to read all about it." Difunto made a mess of bound papers appear and handed it to Necro.

_Ritspi Lmare_

_Order of powers:_

_A class Mage_

_Π class Mage_

_Ψ class Mage_

_Θ class Mage_

_Σ class Mage_

_Ω class Mage_

_Master class Mage_

_Φ class Mage_

_Minor Ritspi_

_Element Ritspi _

_Master Ritspi_

_Φ class Mages are the ones who are basically at a Ritspi level of power. Minor Ritspi are symbols of elements like star Ritspi: Leo, Scorpio, etc. While element Ritspi consist of all powers so an universe Ritspi is not the same as a star Ritspi. Then come the Master Ritspi. Here are a few of them: Thade, Erised, Icgma, Tefa, Cklu, and more. The two most powerful magic numbers will take battle. 7 commanders of light and 13 of darkness..._

Necro shut the book he had read enough for now. What he needed to do next was gain power from a political standpoint to pass laws and vote for things. First he needed some new soldiers for his next part of his plan.

"Difunto bring me prisoners 0787, 2341, 690, and 1432." Difunto nodded and shadow traveled out of the room to retrieve the prisoners. The first of his army. While Necro waited he thought about his plan. He was going to mix the essence of dementors to his now insane kid army of Mages. So they would go around sucking out souls and able to do magic. Necro had spent weeks training these prisoners to obey only his commands. True he sucked out all their magic and elements, but the essence of dementors will give them power over soul element as well as void.

Difunto returned and Necro turned towards his guests, "Welcome to the new future."

* * *

><p>Necro was wearing a different face of sorts to go to the ministry of magic to gather political support. As well as get his new family seats he had gathered while on his conquests through the wizard world. He walked up to the the head office to put together his accounts. When that was done he took his seat for his first law making gathering. Necro had a total of 12 seats. So his votes will carry much weight in the wizard world.<p>

Minister Fudge stood up and spoke, "Today a man named Necrohas joined our ranks and acquired 12 seats and is creating a new political party called The Criemort Party. Welcome Necro. Now first order of business is Restricted magic use. Any one have any ideas?"

Necro allowed others to give out ideas before he himself stood, "I have been reading about school ages and I think we should let the age restriction be 12 not 11. It will give the young witch or wizards magic time to grow. Parents can even give their kids private lessons before school even starts."

Necro knew he had many pureblood support now. With the fact that their children would go into school knowing more than any muggleborn was a good thing to them.

Necro soon left once the meet was over. He got permission to make his own prison as the new Azkaban which included the employment of the dementors. And unknown to the ministry an unlimited source of insane magic soldiers who hate the ministry. Many pureblooded joined the Criemort Party so now he had 128/265 seats. Since basically all the council was made up of corrupt purebloods. He got Hogwarts to put ministry restricted "safe" teachings and learning methods. He even got a law passed that muggle born 12 year olds will have to be taken to his castle to have their magic tested. Because "studies" show most muggleborns will lose their magic. A law that was easily passed by purebloods. Really Necro was just going to suck the magic out of the students and any hidden Mage abilities.

Best thing was that he convinced fudge to try to extend Magic Britains borders. Elections were soon and war was an important factor. While Fudge would lead the magic Britain into shambles with war. Necro would step in and win the war. Mass panic makes people easier to control after all. Fear and hate. Powerful tools.

Now Necro had to head to his castle where the 11-12 year old muggleborns from Hogwarts were being sent for their "test". Yes today was a good day for Necro indeed.

Necro looked down from his judges seat at the young boy in front of him. It was despicable the boy had no Mage talents. At least most purebloods have dormant Mage talents or the ability to pass mage talents down. Necro looked down at the file:

_name: Albert Chris Graham_

_age: 11 years 46 onsssea_

_sex: male_

"I am sorry Albert but you will lose your magic soon. You will have to return to the muggle world. I must erase your memories of all things magic." The boy started crying really loud. The crying annoyed Necro so he quickly stole the boys magic and oblivated him.

"Next!"

This carried on through out the day. Until none were left. Looking at the prophet he read that all first years were being sent home till next year.

'This world is in for many, many, many changes. Next is taxes. It will be easy enough to get Fudge to agree to that.' And indeed in just 4 days time. A notice was nailed at Gringotts.

**New Tax Law:**

**Any purebloods with sons 15 or older can sign them up for the wizard military. Each month 1 son serves is 3 years taxes paid. 2 sons 1 month is 6 years taxes paid. Etc.**

**Muggleborns for being allowed into the world of magic your tax is:**

**5g = $50 daily**

**Halfbloods for being given an exception for muggle parent your tax is:**

**2g = $20 daily**

**For purebloods who do not have sons or sons 15 or older your tax is:**

**1g = $10 monthly**

**Thank You For Your Help**

Soon Fudge made Necro senior law maker. So soon many new laws were passed. All of them were totally unfair and against many peoples rights, but that did not matter to the ministry. As long as they were getting money and power, everything was alright to them. More importantly to Necro, he was getting plenty of power now. The new laws went something like these:

**Trials abolished. Now judged by the**

**Meicr Gedju- Difunto.**

**Limited reporters are allowed. Payment to attend trial is 1g. New punishments are as follow:**

**1. Magic Drain**

** Prison**

**3. Wand snapped.**

**Thank you for your rule following and support.**

**New Pledge to your Ministry:**

**Rocne llwi Leru**

**Gema si Htgmi**

**Eno Thwi Icgma I Ma**

**Rocne Verefor Ongstr.**

**Ministry At School:**

**Schools will now have teachers appointed by the ministry. Studies will now be only about Ministry appropriate subjects. New rules as follow:**

**1. Students must respect wizard customs. Failure to do so on a three strike basis will end up as an expulsion from the school.**

**2. Children from the Wizard council will become the new "prefects". If any non prefects do not follow orders they shall be expelled from the school and put on a pending trial.**

**Thank you that is all for Today.**

**Gema si Htgmi**

The money was coming in quickly and many soldiers joined Necros army. Things were looking up for Necro these days. Nothing seemed to be able to stop him. He was slowly taking over the wizard world. His magic was now at 30000% power. But that just meant magic came easier to him and he was able to learn more and outlast others.

Necro was sitting at his desk when Difunto walked in.

"Any news on that boy James?" James was becoming a giant annoyance and pain to Necro. The best way to explain it would be that itch you can not reach and the harder you try to ignore it the more it itches.

"No lord Criemort. There is none that can be found at this time."

Necro sat back thinking deeply. He had power now and owned the only prison. So naturally the problem was solved in his thoughts.

"Difunto put out wanted posters of James Lily Dursley for 100000g = $1000000. Make him seem as if he is a problem to the new way of an easier life. How he was trying to ban Muggleborns from our good world."

""Yes Lord Criemort." Difunto flashed out of the office.

Necro truthfully did not know the current location of James. But having the whole wizard and muggle world looking for him will be a great advantage to this problem. Necro could not understand his need to find the boy. He just wanted to have his magic and rare universe Mage ability.

Necro rule will be in the history books for ages maybe even forever. Everything was falling into place. Fudge was getting ready for war, laws were being passed that kept on increasing his financial and military and self powers. He passed laws, owns the one prison, and a steady stream of insane soldiers, zombies, shadows, and dementors joining his army as well as pureblood children and adults. Even more families now backed The Criemort Party the votes were now 223/265. The era of Necro has begun. He even over saw the creation of the wanted posters. Other wanted posters consisted the names and pictures of his own old exfamily.

Necro walked back into his office, "So far so good." He then let out a cruel laugh torn with the reactions from his injuries from his first fight with James.

**Was this a good chapter? I myself liked it. The chapter showed you how Necro is now taking over, but it does not show anything from the point of views of Tzyoulian or James. That will be next chapter. The reactions and the retaliation of the light side of the war. How did you like the new laws so far? They were plenty unfair to muggleborns even halfbloods are having trouble with the new rules and laws. But their is nothing they could do since laws are laws and they do not want their magic drained or be put into prison. I liked this chapter a lot and I would say it was my favorite but I would have to reread my other previous chapters to really decide if that statement is true. Who do you think the other 11 warrors of darkness should be? The two so far are Necro and Difunto. But obviously Difunto could become light if he turns back into Julian. This is something I am still deciding if wether Difunto turns into an alive Julian or Julian just returns to the dead. Well thanks again for reading my chapter and story. Good Bye for now. -Riddean Rize**


End file.
